


keep running

by SpaceOperetta



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceOperetta/pseuds/SpaceOperetta
Summary: Iris starts a new routine after Barry vanishes - she goes running.





	keep running

Iris West spends a lot of time with Cisco after Barry vanishes into the Speed Force. Barry isn’t dead (which is…hard to explain to her colleagues) but she’s still feeling something like grief. And Cisco helps. She knows that what happened to Barry and what happened to Cisco can’t really be compared, but Cisco shares grief counseling tips with her anyway. (She can’t go to the actual classes - that would be like admitting that Barry was gone for real. And what would it look like to the other group members if her dead fiance came back to life?)

Cisco tells her that sticking to a routine - not playing video games for hours for hours on end - helped him after Dante died. Barry told her to keep running, and, well, that’s what she’s going to do. And an exercise buddy is the best way to keep accountability, so that’s how she and Cisco ended up jogging together three mornings a week.

She has a little bit more stamina than Cisco, but, well, she was better at boxing than cross-country. And running helps, it really does. Cisco jokes that cardio is part of his “superhero training”, but it’s just…nice to spend time with him. Sometimes they chat, sometimes they run in silence, and sometimes Cisco blasts Work, Bitch from his phone. The routine helps. Cisco helps (and she thinks it’s helping Cisco too.)

And, well, running makes her feel closer to Barry. Iris doesn’t have speed coursing through her veins, but she’s running on the same streets he ran on. Barry is gone, but she and Cisco brought him back one time, there’s no reason they can’t do it again, right?

In the meantime, she’ll keep running.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this an hour after the finale ended, posted it on tumblr, and decided to post it to AO3 because heck why not. (I'm taking my therapist's advice re: putting things out there)
> 
> and the world needs more Iris/Cisco bonding
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
